


Turn the Leaves of Fancy

by lawlessearth



Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Modern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13784577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawlessearth/pseuds/lawlessearth
Summary: An arranged marriage.





	1. Omiai

**Part 1: _Omiai_**

 

It was raining. The view from the fiftieth floor of the building was dull gray. The sound of traffic did not make its way all the way up here. But what one did not hear, one could imagine. The lights blinked green.

Saitou Hajime picked up his wineglass and took a sip. In front of him, seated gracefully on a high-backed chair was Takagi Tokio. She was studiously staring at a Hiroshi Yoshida painting hanging on the opposite wall. For a full minute, neither of them said a word. Then, Saitou spoke, clipping his words as though he was asking about a business transaction:

“Well, do you have any suggestions?”

Tokio pulled her gaze from the painting long enough to send Saitou a faint smile. “Are you asking me?” She asked archly.

Saitou’s left eyebrow quirked slightly in an expression of annoyance. “I thought perhaps,” he started with a sarcastic smile, “since you are an educated woman, you would be the best person to know what appropriate measures to take regarding such matters.”

“You make it sound like a business proposal,” Tokio laughed, ignoring his quip.

“Is it not?”

“It’s an arranged marriage, Hajime. I’m sure there’s a difference,” she told him.

“Hmm,” Saitou only sounded.

“I shall have to contact a _nakoudo_ ,” Tokio said after some length.

“ _Nakoudo_?” Saitou repeated.

“A go-between.”

“Ah, a matchmaker,” he said, the light of understanding entering his eyes.

“The _nakoudo_ will require a _rirekisho_ to compare the qualities of both candidates.” At Saitou’s blank stare, Tokio sighed, adding, “The object of the _nakoudo_ is to arrange a balanced marriage. That cannot happen unless the candidates are compatible with each other, both in terms of their personal and family background.”

“And I’m accused of being less than romantic,” Saitou murmured.

Tokio looked at him across the table.

After a moment, he leaned back in his chair and said, “Very well. I shall have the information drawn up for you.” Then, he added innocently, “Then, you’ll have no objection to lunch again tomorrow? I’ll give it to you then.”

“Or you could just as easily fax it to my office,” she countered coolly.

“But was it not you who said that this is not to be treated like business?” Saitou inquired politely. Without waiting for her response and seeming to have decided on his own, he continued, “I shall give it to you during lunch. Say, one o’ clock?”

Tokio leaned forward and said, “Do you realize that I have other things to do besides attend to your little requests? I have a busy schedule.”

“Not so tomorrow,” said Saitou simply.

Tokio arched an eyebrow.

“You’re supposed to be meeting with me to discuss your proposal for our latest zoning project,” he reminded her. “Let’s make it an hour early so we can discuss everything – the proposal and my brother’s _miai_ – over lunch.”

It took a long time but finally, Tokio gave a reluctant smile. “I’ll check with my secretary.”

“Do,” said Saitou complacently.

* * *

 

One of the names that came up was Takani, an old family known for their medical background. The current head was a retired cardiothoracic surgeon and the director of a family-run clinic in Aizu-wakamatsu. The clinic had recently run into a major financial trouble, mainly due to bad business management. It appeared that Takani Ryuusei, while a brilliant doctor, had no head for the business side of healthcare.

There were two children. The eldest, Ryuichi, was a volunteer doctor for an international health organization, assigned in South America. The daughter, Megumi, was five months into her first year of residency at the Sanada Hospital in Tokyo.

According to the _nakoudo_ that Tokio hired, Megumi was going to turn twenty-five years old in a few months but had shown no sign of seeking a partner on her own. Considering her line of work, it was hardly unexpected, Saitou thought, that she would have little time for a social life, let alone pursue a long-term relationship. But she was exactly the kind of level-headed woman that he was looking for.

“What about her?” Saitou said, pointing at the photograph of a black-haired, pale-skinned woman next to kanji characters that read: ‘Takani Megumi.’

The _nakoudo_ frowned slightly. “Why, yes, the Takanis are an excellent family. The social standing of both of your families certainly match.” Then, she added almost as an afterthought, “But I must warn you, Saitou- _san_ , it was her parents who arranged this for her. I doubt the daughter herself knows.”

“Do you mean to say she’d reject an offer to join my family?” Saitou asked coldly.

“No, that is not what I meant at all,” the _nakoudo_ quickly denied. “What I mean to say is, it’s not uncommon to meet some resistance in situations such as this. I merely wanted to inform you so one may save face in the event that things may not turn the way one might expect.”

“In any case,” Saitou said after some length, “contact the family. Let them know of my interest.”

“Certainly, Saitou- _san_.”

* * *

 

The subject was discussed over family dinner. Megumi, who came all the way from Tokyo on the assumption that all was well and that she was merely going home to a quiet get-together with her family, was stunned into speechlessness. She gazed at her mother, who, in turn, was gazing at her father, looking every bit as surprised.

“ _Anata_ ,” she said, “you never mentioned that it was this bad. You always said...you always said that...”

“I’ve had some setbacks,” Takani Ryuusei began staunchly but his bravado left him as soon as he saw the look of compassion in Megumi’s eyes. With a gesture of disgust, he said, “I didn’t want you to know. I didn’t want...any of you to get involved in this.”

“How long has this been going on?” Megumi asked quietly.

“Several months,” her father answered promptly. “But we were making good. The bank still trusted us, still trusted the company name. Then, a few months ago...everything fell apart.”

“Was that around the time Takeda Kanryuu left the company?”

His shoulders slumped. “He helped the company make it back to its feet. He arranged refinancing for many of our loans. He even brought in additional capital through the pharmacy, but...”

“But he took it all away with him when he left, didn’t he?” Megumi said, more gently this time, although inwardly she felt she might burst with rage for that wretched Kanryuu.

He was her father’s business partner. Her father trusted him to take care of the family business, because none of his children expressed any interest in it. In a way, Megumi blamed herself for what happened, no matter how faultless her decision to stay in Tokyo may have been.

Her father’s eyes glittered with despair. “I had hoped...I wanted –” He thrust himself up out of the chair and began pacing the floor. “I’ve got to have that loan contract approved. It’s my only chance to get the company back on its feet again.”

“Loan contract?” Megumi asked, alarmed.

Megumi’s mother turned to her and explained softly, “Takeda- _san_ ’s share in the capital amounted to almost half of the company’s entire assets. The earnings from the clinic are not nearly enough to replenish what was lost.”

“On top of that, there are still debts to be paid,” her father interjected.

“Debts,” Megumi repeated. “But I thought you took refinancing?”

“Refinancing allowed one to make a fresh start, but it did not mean the debt is entirely erased just like that,” he said ruefully.

“So in short, you were merely piling one debt on top of another?”

“Yes, but how could I have known that at the time?” He asked with a grim smile. “Kanryuu made it sound like it was the best option. I understood only half of what he was suggesting. I didn’t pay attention to the rest. I was too busy...administrating.”

“Oh, Father,” Megumi could only say.

Later that night, after her mother had gone to sleep, Megumi went to her father’s study to speak to him more about the clinic situation. That was when he told her of the strange proposal he received from one Saitou Hajime.

“ _Omiai_?” Megumi asked in surprise.

“I realize it’s an ancient concept to young people these days,” her father said, “but back in the day, it was very popular. It was how I met your mother.”

“Yes, I know,” Megumi said impatiently. “But I don’t understand.... Father, how can this be a solution to our problem?”

Her father looked at her, his eyes suddenly cool and calculating.

Disturbed, she rose and walked to the edge of the engawa to escape his intent stare. But his voice, low and intense, reached out to her from across the room. “Do you know how many political alliances are formed through marriage?”

The idea – the very idea! It was preposterous and Megumi could not stop herself from laughing. She turned her eyes to him, but as soon as she saw the look on his face, she caught herself.

She said soberly, “Mother is forever asking me if I have yet to meet someone whom I might be interested to marry. You’ve never asked me and you never would have if you weren’t in such a situation as you are now. Why, Father, is this offer by Saitou Hajime so irresistible that you are asking me now?”

Her father had face enough to look ashamed.

Several moments passed. Then, feeling her heart squeeze with agony, Megumi ran to her father’s side and knelt, taking his gnarled, beautiful hands in her own and kissing them.

“Forgive me, Father,” she murmured over and over.

* * *

 

Before the _miai_ , Megumi and her parents met with the _nakoudo_ who told them all that they wanted to know about the man and his family. To everyone’s surprise, including Megumi’s father, the candidate was not Saitou Hajime himself but his younger brother.

“Why, is there something wrong with him?” Megumi could not help asking.

Her mother, who was seated beside her, gave her thigh a sharp pinch, expressing her disapproval. The question was impolite, of course, but Megumi found it hard to believe that a man with Saitou Hajime’s background and social status would remain for so long unmarried and instead devote his time and money finding a wife for his brother. Ergo, there must be something wrong with him. Biologically, perhaps.

Megumi bit the underside of her lip to keep from smiling. Her mother must have seen the gesture or anticipated her thoughts because she pinched her again, reminding Megumi of her manners. But for some strange, mind-boggling reason, Megumi found most everything amusing that day.

The entire time the _nakoudo_ was explaining to them a litany of all the fine qualities of the man she was going to meet for the _miai_ , Megumi was on the verge of a laughing fit. It was only after the slightly bewildered _nakoudo_ left that she regained her composure and her mind cleared enough to realize that she was really going to go through with the whole thing. Granted, her father told her that the _miai_ was not binding. She was free to refuse whatever offer they might receive from the Saitous.

But after everything that she learned – her father’s financial woes and the security that the other family offered – how could she return guiltless to her single, relatively uneventful life in Tokyo?

He was not even a man but a boy, younger than her by three years. He was apparently educated abroad but what he did for a living was something that the nakoudo did not elaborate. Megumi assumed, like her parents did, that he worked for the family company, which was one of the largest construction firms in the country. The photograph that came with the _rirekisho_ showed a pleasant-looking young man with large, brown eyes, but other than that and his family background, she did not know him.

She wondered if all those women who agreed to a _miai_ felt like she did: stepping into an unknown path with her eyes blindfolded.

* * *

 

“So you got the family to agree?” Tokio asked, gazing at him from across the conference table.

The luncheon meeting, which finalized the joint zoning project between Saitou’s construction company and Tokio’s architectural firm, was adjourned five minutes ago. The employees under Tokio had gone ahead of her while Saitou’s own men left for their respective offices. Tokio lingered for a while, noting earlier that Saitou seemed distracted by something.

He told her that part of the situation was actually smoothly handled. “I’d have to commend you for finding a nakoudo with such skills,” he said, smirking slightly.

“There was hardly any effort on my part,” Tokio told him. “You should say that to her yourself.”

“Oh, I already did,” Saitou said nonchalantly. “It wasn’t much but, I figure, a woman of her means would find such a gift even extravagant.”

“Do you always feel compelled to express gratitude in terms of money?” Tokio asked in a casual tone.

“You ought to have received yours by now.”

“I have,” Tokio replied, coloring slightly.

Saitou let his eyes linger on her ears meaningfully. “You’re not wearing it?”

“It’s awfully tiny,” Tokio said with sarcasm.

“Is that so? I thought it was not nearly large enough.”

Tokio chuckled. “Anyway, how did you ever manage to get Takani-san to agree to your absurd proposal?”

“Is it that absurd?”

“You know what I mean,” she told him. “You made them believe you were the one looking for a bride.”

“Well, there was that tiny matter. But as I had hoped, the incentive that I offered served to dispel any doubts they have about the union.”

“You speak as if the whole thing is set already.”

“The miai is in three days. Am I not permitted to consider it a certainty by now?”

“There is always the possibility of refusal,” Tokio pointed out.

“The way I see it, Takani Ryuusei- _san_ can’t afford to renege on his promise now.”

“Takani- _san_ might not. What about the daughter?”

Saitou stared at Tokio questioningly.

“She’s a doctor, is she not? College-educated Aizu woman. Surely, someone as modern and independent as that will be less inclined to accept a subservient role in discussing such an important matter as the subject of her future.”

“Good point,” Saitou said. Then, he gazed at her intently and asked, “Is that your opinion, Tokio?”

She glanced away from his stare. Instead of answering, she said, “So how did your brother take it? Or have you told him already of the evil plan you have in store for him?”

Saitou grinned in amusement but his next words belied the expression on his face. “If he wants some semblance of a future, he has no choice but to accept it. You, of all people, should know that I have no patience for incompetent fools.”

* * *

 

Sanosuke was relaxing in his room, still wearing his white tennis outfit and listening to Guitar Vader on the stereo when Saitou appeared in the doorway. It was almost evening. Saitou had come home early from the office and was still wearing his suit and tie. He looked completely out of place, standing there in the middle of the room with walls filled with posters of rockstars and gravure idols.

“I need to speak with you,” he said.

“What?” Sano tried to shout above the noise.

Saitou walked over to where the DVD system was and turned it off. The quiet filled the room. He stared stonily at the younger man until Sano, getting the hint, finally raised himself up and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked up at Saitou inquiringly.

“There was a stockholders’ meeting today at 3:30 p.m. Where were you?” Saitou began.

“At the club. You know I always play tennis in the afternoon.”

“You were supposed to be at that meeting.”

“What’s the use of having a proxy if I have to attend every damn meeting you guys have?”

“ _Ahou ga_ ,” Saitou said without rancor.

Sano glared at him. “What’s your problem?”

“You’re my problem,” Saitou told him. “I don’t know what kind of mother raised you but in this household, there are rules. If you are to live in this house and accept money from this family, then you better follow them to the letter. Am I understood?”

“To hell with your family and to hell with your rules. I couldn’t care less about all that. It was you who asked me to be here. I didn’t want to be here.”

“This is your family, too.”

“Says who?”

“You stupid fool,” Saitou said in a freezing voice. For a long time, he glared down at Sano who, refusing to back down one bit, glared back. Then, suddenly changing tactics, he said, “You desire independence, I take it?”

“Who doesn’t?”

“Very well,” he said blandly. “I shall give you all the independence you want and need.”

Sano blinked in surprise, unable to believe his own ears.

“You shall have your own house, your own income, yours to do with as you please,” he was saying. “You don’t have to work a single day in your life, yet you’ll have all the money you need. Your membership at the club shall continue. And I shall stop interfering with how you live your life. On one condition: that you appear for family dinner every Friday here at the house.”

“Is that all?” Sano challenged.

“No, that’s not all.” And then Saitou gave a smile that was in a way more disturbing than the offer he just made.

* * *

 

On the day of the _miai_ itself, both of the candidates were late to arrive. The parents of both sides and the _nakoudo_ were already in place when Megumi, looking slightly out of breath, appeared. She apologized immediately, saying that she had to finish her morning rounds and had not realized that it was so late.

Madame Saitou was gracious. She accepted Megumi’s excuses without a single word of admonishment. Megumi sat on the place designated for her by the _nakoudo_ , opposite a vacant spot, where her future husband should have been. She noted with relief that he was likewise late, thus saving her from further embarrassment of making him wait. Now, it was him who had to go through all that, assuming he was sensitive to basic decorum like that. His brother, Saitou Hajime, certainly did not look like he was bothered by such trivial things. Then again, he did not strike her at all as someone who was late for anything.

She stole a glance at him, trying to see whether there was anything about his face that would tell her what this Sanosuke looked like. She had seen his photograph, naturally, but it was not uncommon for people’s faces to look slightly different in person.

Finally, after what seemed like a long time, a commotion came from outside. The _nakoudo_ was the first to appear in the doorway, followed by an out-of-breath Sanosuke.

He was very tall. It was the first thing she noticed. With a lean, athletic build. Tennis player, his _rirekisho_ mentioned. She did not realize she was staring until Sanosuke caught her eyes and he did something – Was that a wink? A blink? A facial tick? She did not quite know what – but she felt incredibly annoyed afterwards. He took the seat opposite her and proceeded to spend the rest of the meeting looking bored.

The conversation was nothing more than a protracted version of the earlier discussion they had with the _nakoudo_. Even Megumi, who was used to long lectures, found herself spacing out occasionally. Then the subject of Sanosuke’s finances was discussed and there was a lengthy talk about trust funds and monthly allowances.

Megumi roused from her self-induced stupor. “You mean he doesn’t work for a living?”

“He doesn’t have to, dear,” Madame Saitou answered. She said it like it was the simplest thing in the world and that Megumi must be extremely thick not to have figured that out. Of course, the man did not have to work. He has money pouring in from the family coffers.

Realizing how the conversation could rapidly become awkward, the _nakoudo_ suggested that the candidates should take a walk in the garden and spend some time together by themselves. Everyone thought this was an excellent idea. While the adults discussed the future of their relationship, the ones most concerned with its outcome were supposed to take a walk.

* * *

 

Sanosuke was very quiet. He walked slightly ahead of her, moving with a slight jaunt to his strides. Then once they were deep in the interior of the garden, he suddenly stopped and crouched behind some azaleas.

“What on earth are you doing?” Megumi asked curiously. He was, most certainly, the strangest man she had ever met.

“Shh,” he said, pressing his forefinger to his lips. “Look, they’re talking about our personal histories.”

Despite herself, Megumi found herself leaning down as well until she was at his eye level. Then she followed the direction of his gaze and indeed saw her parents and the Saitous with the _nakoudo_ seated just a slight distance away.

“Can they see us from here?” Megumi whispered.

“No. The plants hide us from view,” he answered. “And you don’t have to whisper. They can’t hear you from here either.”

Megumi studied the scene for a moment before she sighed and straightened. “I don’t think this is appropriate.”

Sano, who must have grown tired of his peeping, likewise leaned back. “Who cares about propriety?”

She glanced at him sharply. “I do,” she said.

He lifted an eyebrow and cast her a look. “You do?”

Megumi was dusting imaginary dirt from her dress. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“I know what your _rirekisho_ says,” He piped up, standing up to his full height.

She noticed again with some appreciation that he was a full head taller than her.

One by one, Sano ticked off items from her _rirekisho_ with his fingers. “Born in Aizu, straight A student, class president, Tokyo University graduate, resident doctor at the Sanada Hospital. Did I miss anything?”

“You forgot my vital statistics.”

Sano allowed his gaze to slide up and down her figure before allowing a grin to spread slowly. “No, I didn’t.”

Megumi merely raised an eyebrow.

They started walking again. This time, Sanosuke seemed content in walking beside her. After a while, Megumi felt compelled to insert more conversation.

She said, “So what was it that you studied abroad, Saitou- _san_?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that,” Sanosuke told her. “Whenever someone uses that name, I always think they’re referring to that irritating brother of mine. Please, Sano’s fine.”

“Sa...no?” Megumi said, hesitating over the words.

“It’s not so hard once you get used to it,” Sano told her. “Speaking of which, can I call you Megumi?”

Megumi nodded reluctantly. Dispensing of honorifics was too familiar, even if they were about to be engaged. But the man was supposed to have been educated abroad so perhaps he adopted certain Western habits.

“Architecture,” he said in answer to her earlier question. “I didn’t get a degree though. I did not attend enough of my classes to earn that. But they gave me credits for the units I did take and if I wanted to, I could finish the course in one semester right here in Japan.”

“So why don’t you?” Megumi asked.

“What’s the point?” He said, addressing the question to no one in particular. After some length, he turned to her, his brown eyes twinkling. “So you’re a doctor,” he said.

“You find that amusing?”

“No. Do I look amused?”

“You look like you’re about to burst into laughter,” Megumi answered honestly.

He laughed then. “I don’t know about you, Megumi, but I find this whole thing funny. Don’t you?”

Megumi frowned, but then remembering her own intense amusement at her situation only a few moments ago, she said, “I must admit I had a bad case of the giggles before you arrived.”

“Now _that_ I’d like to see,” Sano murmured, watching her.

“So what do you think?” She said, looking at him inquiringly.

“What do I think of what?”

“Don’t act dumb.”

Sano guffawed. “Wow, you don’t even pretend to be nice and quiet, do you?”

“Your point?”

Sano cocked an eyebrow at her. “You know,” he observed thoughtfully, “I haven’t seen you smile since we were formally introduced.”

Megumi felt her cheeks twinge. “What do you mean, of course I smiled.”

“Hm,” he sounded unconvinced. Now, he was stroking his chin in contemplation. “You didn’t look so constipated when I saw you that one time,” he muttered, almost to himself, before asking with seeming genuine concern, “Are you having regular bowel movement?”

“What!” Megumi felt her face going red. “How dare you –”

“Not enough fiber in your diet,” he went on as though she didn’t say anything.

Megumi sputtered wordlessly, glaring at him.

“All that vending machine meals during lunch break can’t be healthy.”

Sharp. “What are you talking about?”

Sano chuckled and disclosed off-handedly, “I don’t know how much you know about the tradition but have you heard of _kagemi_?”

Megumi drew a blank.

“It’s an old custom where the potential male candidate attempts to catch a glimpse of the girl in secret,” he replied.

“….You _stalked_ me at my workplace?”

“You make it sound like it’s a criminal act,” Sano said in mock offense. “Anyway, I saw you. I even walked up to you, asked you for directions. Nah, you wouldn’t remember me.”

“I can’t believe you did that,” she said.

“What? Visited you at your workplace? Or asked you for directions?”

“Both. Without telling me who you really were,” she replied.

“Then it wouldn’t be called secret, would it, if I told you.”

When they came back from their walk, the adults all wore similar expression on their faces. Sano took one look at them and uttered the most incongruous remark anyone has ever said at a _miai_ :

“What’s the matter? Did somebody die?”

Then, before anyone could react, he grinned and turned to the still-shocked _nakoudo_ , saying, “Set the dates, _obaasan_. Make sure you check with Takani- _san_ ’s schedule. You don’t have to worry about me.”

* * *

 

As tradition would have it, there were three dates in total before the final decision was made. In Sano and Megumi’s case, the situation was different. The final decision was actually made days before the _miai_ but still, they went through all the formalities.

Megumi’s parents were quite shocked by how their future son-in-law turned out to be. According to the _rirekisho_ , he was educated abroad, but it failed to mention that he never obtained his degree for he never finished his course. He had a monthly salary, but the “salary” turned out to be an allowance from his family’s estate. And then, the _nakoudo_ talked about his impeccable manners – an outright lie, it seemed. In short, he was completely unsuitable for someone like Megumi.

However, to their even greater shock, their daughter – cool, calm, logical Megumi – said that she wanted to proceed with the marriage.

“You don’t have to marry this man,” her father said more than once. “If you are going through with this under the mistaken belief that you are helping me, I beg you not to pursue this foolhardy decision.”

“You’re mistaken, Father, if you think that I am only doing this for the sake of the clinic,” Megumi told him.

“What is this?” Her mother interjected. “Are you saying you love this man? After only three days?”

“No, Mother,” she said, finding even the idea ludicrous. “But I find nothing wrong with him. If I have to marry someone then –”

“Nothing wrong with him? Nothing?” Her mother interrupted. She gazed imploringly at her husband, saying, “Say something to that daughter of yours, Ryuusei. Talk some sense into this girl, for the love of god.”

“Megumi,” her father started to say. He looked pained. Never in his wildest dreams must he have thought that his precious daughter would end up with a man like that.

But Megumi had made up her mind. “I have made my decision, Father. Can’t you please respect that.”

In the Saitou household, things were a little calmer – and happier. Madame Saitou was in Hajime’s study, going on about the finer qualities of her future daughter-in-law.

“The Takanis are a well-respected family. Their skills in the medical field are renowned. You say that this Megumi graduated at the top of her class?”

“Yes, Mother,” her son said, pouring himself a brandy. “She’s an intelligent woman.” Which was why it seemed completely odd that she would accept the offer so readily. Then, realizing that he did not really care about her underlying reason, he tossed the contents of his drink into his mouth and poured himself another one.

“And she’s beautiful, as well,” his mother went on. “I can’t wait to find out what my grandchildren would look like.”

“Yes, Mother.” He thought about the promise he made to Sano and made a mental note that he would have to speak with his financial adviser regarding Sano’s new living arrangements. The condo unit in Asakusa seemed best. It was close enough to the hospital where Megumi worked. As for Sano, well if he knew his own brother, he would find ways to amuse himself.

Indeed, Saitou was right. At that very moment, Sanosuke was at the bar owned by a friend, getting drunk with a lap dancer snuggled close to him. “‘Gettin’ married next month,” he slurred. “To a real high-class lady.”

“Hmm, really?” The woman purred.

“Yep,” Sano said, pleased with himself.

“Whaddya say?” Tomo, his partner in booze and dice, asked from the other side of the booth.

“I said I’m getting married next month,” he repeated a little too loudly. “Megumi. Yeah, that’s her name.”

“Whaa?” Tomo asked again.

But Sano was no longer paying attention. He looked around him, gazing at the crowd around the bar. He said, “Should get home.”

“What’s the hurry, baby doll?” The lap dancer asked, caressing his face.

Sano gazed at her for a moment or two before he grinned and shook his head. “No kittens for Sano tonight. Fox is waiting.”

“Fox?”

He nodded, then stood up and lurched forward.


	2. Miai-gekkon

Part 2: _Miai-gekkon_

It was a clear day. From the top of the fiftieth floor, Saitou could see the sea of early morning traffic under a slight fog. Behind him, seated on the same high-backed chair that she occupied roughly three months ago, was Tokio. Instead of a painting, it was blueprints and engineering specs that occupied her focused attention as she discussed the technical mechanics of construction. Saitou was only half-listening as he continued to stare down at the scene below.

 

Tokio looked up after realizing that Saitou had not said a single word since five minutes ago. “Are you listening?” She said a little impatiently.

 

He inclined his head slightly but did not tear his gaze away from the view. “We’re facing a minor problem in our foreign affairs division.”

 

It was not really what she expected him to say. But she put down the specs she was holding to stare at his profile.

 

After a moment, Saitou turned, slipped a cigarette between his lips and lit it. He said, “The raw materials section is having a hard time coordinating with our branch offices in Southeast Asia.”

 

“What about your regional headquarters?” Tokio asked quietly.

 

“I closed it down years ago. The agent was corrupt. On top of that, there were tax problems.”

 

“But how did you communicate with your other offices?”

 

“For a while, we were using one branch as the main communication line to all other branches. However, when demand is high and production is doubled as a result, the branch is usually too busy to deal with other branches’ problems which are passed on to them through the communication line. The delay is costing me millions.”

 

“Why don’t you set up another regional headquarters? It will reduce the downtime. This time, you personally choose the agent to make sure that he is someone you can trust.”

 

“True,” Saitou said, exhaling smoke, “but that’s exactly the problem. I don’t trust anyone.”

 

Tokio was silent.

 

Saitou looked at her, smiling faintly. “Any chance I can get you to work for me? Name your salary.”

 

Tokio returned his smile but shook her head. “I’ve worked too hard for this job, Hajime. I didn’t go through all that in university only to end up working for my greatest rival.”

 

He flicked ash onto a bronze tray. “Was I that terrible?”

 

“We were both _fiercely_ competitive,” Tokio admitted.

 

“That’s putting it lightly.”

 

“So how’s our married couple doing?” Tokio said after some length.

 

Saitou gave her a narrow-eyed stare, taking a long hit of his cigarette. “You take such interest in them.”

 

“I consider them my own little masterpiece,” she said gaily.

 

“Well, an idiot will always be an idiot and no amount of living with a level-headed woman can change that,” Saitou said ungenerously. “In fact, I think Takani Megumi must be a little bit lacking in certain aspects, too, if she can tolerate a man like my brother.”

 

“Didn’t you say her family was on the verge of financial ruin?”

 

“They _were_ ruined,” Saitou said. “Only she seemed intelligent enough to recognize it. Her father thought he simply needed another loan to cover the capital he lost, without seeming to realize that once his partner left, his company was technically dissolved.”

 

“One must simply admire a daughter who’d sacrifice so much to save her family,” Tokio murmured.

 

He lifted an eyebrow. “Is that your opinion, Tokio?”

 

Tokio smiled but did not answer.

 

After a moment, Saitou sighed, pressing the lighted tip of his cigarette to the ashtray and moving to light another one. “My mother keeps bringing up the subject of grandchildren. I don’t think she quite realizes exactly what’s going on between her precious son and daughter-in-law.”

 

Tokio blinked in surprise. “You mean, nothing has happened yet?”

 

Saitou raised his brows. “Can you imagine anything happening between those two?”

 

* * *

 

 

Megumi was only home from midnight to 6:00 a.m. In that brief span of time, she would see her husband briefly while he was having breakfast and she was just leaving for work. For over two months, they had both managed to live quite comfortably with each other without really seeing or talking to each other.

 

At home, they had separate bedrooms, adjoined by a single bathroom. Their lifestyles were vastly different and they each had their separate set of friends. Therefore, there was even no reason for them to go out together and interact socially.

 

The only exceptions were dinners with their respective families – once a month in Aizu-wakamatsu and once a week in the Saitou residence. Fortunately, neither one of their families seemed to have noticed that anything was amiss in their marriage. Even Megumi’s parents, who at the beginning were so set against their new son-in-law, seemed to have softened towards him after a few months. They both had come to accept – and attribute – Sano’s more uncouth manners to his Western education.

 

Of course, there was the subject of grandchildren. Her parents had been hinting – not too subtly either – about how they would like very much to hear little running feet in the house again. Sano was dense so he did not notice, but Megumi did and she wondered how that was going to happen. Sometimes, she would catch Sano studying her and she flattered herself by thinking he fancied her. There were certainly some flirtation here and there but no real romantic overtures were made. Was she being too unavailable?

 

She tried to broach the subject to him once. However, she found that not only did he not understand all the hints from both her parents but that he was simply too thick in the head to think for even one moment that they would have this kind of problem. Finally, Megumi shrugged. If Sano was not going to let this bother him, then she was not going to let it bother her either. She had the perfect life, the perfect career, and in a way, the perfect husband. If the problem was children, they could always adopt.

 

However, Megumi did not anticipate that her smooth life would take a drastic turn three months into her marriage.

 

* * *

 

 

A few months ago, it was announced that a new doctor was joining the surgical team at Sanada Hospital. When that day finally came, Megumi was surprised to find that she knew the doctor. In fact, she knew him very well.          

 

When she was a freshman in college, Megumi used to date a senior. That senior was Shinomori Aoshi, the new cardiothoracic surgeon under whose supervision all cardiothoracic and cardiovascular surgical residents were supposed to work. She heard somewhere that he went to med school after he graduated from college but she never heard about him when she, too, attended university to obtain her medical degree. She always assumed that he went abroad to pursue his studies. At least, that part was true. But she never imagined that one day, she would come to work for him.

 

There was no spark of recognition in those pale eyes of his when he was introduced to the staff. Not even when she and the rest of the cardio residents reported to him that same morning to get their assignments. It was only during lunchtime, while she was attending to her last patient – an old man who was recovering from coronary angioplasty – that she received a discreet tap on her shoulder. When she turned, she was surprised to find Shinomori Aoshi standing there.

 

He remembered her. Of course, he remembered her. They went out for three years. They talked about old times and Megumi found that Aoshi was still very taciturn. If she did not know him so well, she would think he disliked being with her and having that conversation. But after all, it was him who invited her to lunch.

 

“So you’re married?” He said, glancing at the gold band on her ring finger.

 

Megumi instinctively rubbed the item. “Yes,” she smiled.

 

“You didn’t change your name,” he pointed out, referring to the nameplate on her labcoat.

 

“No, there was no time. It was quite sudden,” she said. “After that, I just kind of forgot to change it.”

 

They talked some more, mostly about old acquaintances. He knew the Himuras and he did not seem surprised that Kenshin had ended up marrying Kaoru. They were the only two friends from college that Megumi still kept in contact with. But, surprisingly, Aoshi kept an extensive contacts list and he told her all about their old friends, what happened to them.

 

Sekihara Tae was running a restaurant café in Tokyo. Her twin sister, Sae, had just opened a similar café in Kyoto. Katsu was a university professor. Omasu, Kurou and Shirou were busy expanding and improving the Aoiya Guesthouse.

 

“And Misao? Whatever happened to that girl?” Megumi said. “She used to stick around you so much.”

 

“Yes,” Aoshi said but did not volunteer any more information.

 

At that moment, Megumi heard a strangely familiar voice that she nevertheless should not be hearing in the hospital, of all places. She turned and sure enough, she saw a familiar lean figure walking towards her with that characteristic jaunt. He was wearing a shit-eating grin, waiving at her excitedly. Sometimes, he was quite embarrassing.

 

Coloring slightly, Megumi stood up and said her excuses. Aoshi glanced at her questioningly but just then, Sano arrived at their table in the hospital cafeteria. He had apparently just noticed Aoshi’s presence.

 

“Megumi,” he said, his smile not quite completely fading though his eyes were trained on Aoshi.

 

“What are you doing here?” She asked politely.

 

He glanced at her finally and said, “Did you forget? It’s Friday.”

 

Dinner with the Saitous. “No, I didn’t forget,” Megumi said a little impatiently. “But it’s still,” she glanced at her watch, “four o’ clock.” Dinner was at seven. He was three hours early.

 

“Yeah, but I just got my license today and I thought I’d drive you around,” he told her. Oddly enough, it was one of the less strange things about him – not having a license. “Weren’t you supposed to be off two hours ago?”

 

“Yes, I got...caught up with something.”

 

“Right,” Sano said, staring at her face. He continued to stand there as though waiting, until finally, Megumi remembered her manners.

 

“Oh, right. Sorry. This is Shinomori Aoshi- _sensei_. He’s my attending physician…my supervisor,” Megumi introduced, explaining what he was to her. “Shinomori- _kun_ , this is Sanosuke, my husband.”

 

“Hello, Shinomori- _sensei_ , I’m Megumi’s husband,” he greeted, holding out his hand to the other man in Western fashion.

 

Shinomori took it, saying dryly, “Yes, I heard.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later in the car, Megumi could not help laughing. “Do you have any idea,” she said between fits of giggles, “how dense you sounded?” She deepened her voice, mimicking him, “‘I’m Megumi’s husband,’ when I just said exactly the same thing.”

 

“Yeah?” Sano said, grinning. He waited for her laughter to subside before asking, “So who was that guy really? You two looked like you were chummies.”

 

“He’s my boss, sort of,” she told him, “but we knew each other in college.”

 

“Ex-boyfriend?” He asked casually, right on point.

 

“We used to go out,” she replied. “Anyway,” she said after some length, “you took me by surprise when you walked in there. I never would have thought I’d see you in the hospital.”

 

“Don’t forget I visited you at the hospital before we got married,” he reminded her.

 

“That didn’t count.”

 

“Nah, it didn’t,” he agreed.

 

“So you finally got your license,” she said, smiling up at him. “Good for you.”

 

Sano gave her a lopsided grin. “Damn straight! Took me ages to finally get one.”

 

“Of course, it doesn’t help that you’re mortified of motor vehicles.”

 

“I am _not_ ,” he protested hotly. “Whoever gave you that idea?”

 

“Your brother actually,” she replied cheerfully. “He told me how you used to hide under his legs when you had to take the subway.”

 

“Trains, yes. Cars, no,” Sano said. “Do you have any idea how fast those bullet trains go? Or how many earthquakes this country gets within a given year? Do you know we’re sitting right in the middle of a fault line?”

 

By the time he finished with his litany of reasons for his phobia, Megumi was beside herself with laughter.

 

“You can laugh all you want, but I ain’t gonna be found crushed under the rubble when an earthquake comes,” he declared.

 

“Sano, bullet trains don’t even _go_ into the subway,” she said, chuckling softly.

 

Dinner was a quiet affair. It always was at the Saitous. Madame Saitou suffered from a heart condition and needed frequent rest. She always left the dinner table early and exchanged no more than a few words with her son and her daughter-in-law. Tonight, however, she said something that more than disturbed the little state of equilibrium that Sano and Megumi’s marriage had reached.

 

She addressed the question to Sano. “And what are you going to do about children?” She said apropos to nothing.

 

The inquiry came as a surprise. Until now, everything had been done through hinting. Certainly, never this direct. Megumi did not know quite what to say. She glanced in Sano’s direction and saw that he looked like he might deposit the dinner he just ate back into his plate. Apparently, it was also the first time he ever had the subject broached to him in such manner.

 

There was an uncomfortable silence, broken only by the ringing of Hajime’s cellphone. “I’m sorry, Mother, I have to take this.” Then, he excused himself from the dinner table to answer the call in the foyer.

 

“Honestly, Mother, we never discussed the matter,” Sano finally said. His eyes shifted to Megumi’s as though seeking assistance.

 

Megumi smiled and said, “It’s true, Mother. We’ve never had time to discuss it. But now that you mention it, we will.” Her tone was reassuring.

 

Madame Saitou was not fooled. “Will you do something about it?” She asked, adding sardonically, “preferably while I’m still alive?”

 

It was really not the most convenient thing, hearing about such matters over dinner. Megumi swallowed her embarrassment and said something inaudible. She could not meet Sano’s eyes. Madame Saitou seemed satisfied, at least for the moment. She said “good” before she called for her nurse to escort her back to her room.

 

After she was gone, Hajime appeared in the room once more. He sent Sano a look, saying in a quietly commanding voice, “I need to speak with you.”

 

Whatever it was that the brothers discussed after dinner, it must not have been very pleasant for Sano was in a black mood when he came out and told Megumi to get her things. After they arrived at their place, he stopped the engine and sat in the car in murderous silence for several minutes.

 

Finally, he slammed his hands heavily against the wheel, hissing, “That _irritating_ man!”

 

Megumi nearly jumped in her seat, glanced at him sharply and asked in a tentative voice, “What happened?”

 

Sano saw her worried face and gave her a brief smile. “He said that if there is no child by the end of the year, he’d –” He stopped speaking and just glared at a point beyond her shoulder.

 

“He’d what?” She prompted.

 

He looked at her again and then finally, reluctantly, he said in a low voice, “He’d withdraw whatever financial support he’s giving your father.”

 

Megumi felt a cold chill run through her spine. “He’d do that?” She cried.

 

“Megumi, what financial support is he talking about?” Sano asked her quietly.

 

She gazed at him distractedly and told him for the first time about the deal she made with Saitou Hajime before she even met Sano at the _miai_. Sano looked stunned for a moment, but recovered quickly. He then said in a reassuring tone of voice, “Don’t worry about it. We’ll figure something out.”

 

“Sano,” Megumi said, casting him a worried look, “do you really think he’d do something like that? Ruin my father?”

 

“There’s nothing that bastard is incapable of doing,” Sano muttered under his breath.

 

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe you did something like that,” Tokio said wonderingly.

 

“The idiot is incapable of doing anything by himself,” Saitou answered, his tone matter-of-fact.

 

“But still, to go so far as to –”

 

Saitou arched an eyebrow at her. “Do you disapprove, Tokio?”

 

“Don’t you have any pity at all?” Tokio said, clearly distressed.

 

“You, of all people, know how little patience I have for fools.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you ready?” Sano called from the bed. He raised himself on his elbows and watched as Megumi’s silhouette appeared on the doorway to the bathroom.

 

She started to move forward when all of a sudden, she made a quick about-turn, clutching her robe to her. “Oh god, I can’t do this, Sano,” she said, her voice tiny from humiliation.

 

Sano rose from the bed and crossed the room to her. He placed a tentative hand on her shoulder and knelt down, close to her. “You said you’d do this,” he reminded her.

 

Megumi hid her face behind her hair. “Yes,” she said, voice muffled, “but even you have to admit...this _so_ awkward.”

 

Despite himself, Sano chuckled. “Come on. Come to bed,” he urged. “We don’t have to do anything. Let’s just get into bed together. At the very least, we should get comfortable sleeping with each other.”

 

She stared at him from behind a cloud of hair. “That’s actually a good idea,” she agreed after a moment.

 

Sano smiled. “Isn’t it?” He then took her arm and led her to the bed. He got her on the bed, tucking her under the covers, before he slipped in after her, making sure there was space between them.

 

“But you know,” Megumi said to him from her side of the bed, “tomorrow, I have to start working again.”

 

“Can’t you do something about your schedule?” Sano asked.

 

“You know it’s not only about my schedule, Sano,” she reminded him. “I am on-call most of the week and going back and forth from here to the hospital in the middle of the night is not that convenient.”

 

“I know,” Sano said, sighing. He was lying on his side, facing her. In the darkness, he could see Megumi’s profile etched against the light. “I just realized that I never get to see you often.”

 

From her side, there was a soft chuckle. “You’re only noticing that now?”

 

“Yeah,” he said. “But I see you every morning at breakfast. It’s actually my favorite time of the day.”

 

“You’d come in looking all fresh from your morning jog. I’d secretly envy you, having all that time to yourself,” Megumi muttered, “while I had to hurry from here to the hospital and back again. It’s terrible, you know, my work. You think I’m having the time of my life but I’m really not.”

 

“But you love it though. It’s what you do.”

 

“Sano,” she said after some length.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Do you think I act….”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Unavailable?” She said it, complete with air quotes.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“You know, like, “don’t touch me,” “ice princess.”

 

“Oh.” He was quiet for a moment. “Yeah, you do give off that vibe.”

 

Dismay.

 

“But I don’t really care. I can always talk to you, attitude be damned. I mean, sure you’re prissy and a bit stuck-up –”

 

“That’s enough,” Megumi cut him off.

 

Sano grinned. “But you’re kind and considerate and generous, and those are things that I see and notice about you. Besides, I’m so dumb your insults probably fly right past me.”

 

“You’re not dumb, Sano,” she told him softly.

 

“Why, thank you,” he replied, chuckling. “Being called “not dumb” sure beats being called kind, considerate and generous.”

 

She slapped his arm playfully. “Stop it. You know what I mean.” Then, in a move that surprised both of them, she kissed his cheek. “Sagara Sanosuke, you’re more thoughtful than anyone gives you credit for.”

 

* * *

 

 

The best part about her married life to Sano was that no matter how big the problem seemed, they always found a strange kind of humor in the situation. Take their sex life, for example – or lack thereof. What was normal for most couples was extremely awkward for the two of them. And the awkwardness seemed only doubled now that the family was pressuring them to produce an heir.

 

“It’s so ridiculous,” Megumi whispered to him as they were both getting ready to bed. “You’d think we’re back in the feudal age.”

 

“It’s your fault for marrying into a traditional family,” Sano told her.

 

“Don’t go blaming me. My mother is the mother of all traditional things,” she said. “She met my father through a _miai_ , not unlike ours, you know.”

 

“They seem happy,” Sano noted.

 

“That’s because they actually _chose_ each other,” she told him. “They didn’t get bribed by promises of independence or financial security or – what are you doing?”

 

Sano had moved from his side of the bed to hers. He was now leaning on one elbow, gazing down at her. “We’ve been sleeping together for the past three days now,” he said in a strange, business-like tone, “and yet we’ve never so much as kissed.”

 

“There was that one time.”

 

“That didn’t count.”

 

“You’re right, it didn’t.” There was a pause, and then – “Do you want to kiss me?”

 

“I’m thinking about it.”

 

Megumi frowned. “Okay,” she sounded. There was a pause – and then: “Well?”

 

“Well what?”

 

She did not respond, suddenly annoyed. Beside her, she heard a chortling noise. Megumi opened her eyes to look at him only to be greeted by Sano’s wide, shit-eating grin.

 

“ _Che_ ,” he swore in mirth, “did you want to kiss me?”

 

Instead of answering, she turned to her side, presenting her back to him. No, she wasn’t really angry with him; just at their situation. Because she did find her stupid husband attractive and she did enjoy his company more than she let on. But he was a charm-bag, plain and simple, and she’d met too many of his kind before. They were charming when it suited them, when the relationship was still new and the chase, refreshing, but once the novelty wore off, they always left.

 

After several minutes, the deep, steady breathing of Megumi told Sano that she had gone to sleep. She was a heavy sleeper. That was a good thing actually. He had been told more than once that he snored quite loudly.

 

He bent over her to study her sleeping face. Her mouth was slightly open and her brows were slightly knitted as though she was having a dream. A strand of midnight hair had fallen across her cheek and he reached a hand to gently brush it away. The motion disturbed her and she murmured something as she curled further into herself.

 

“Sleep, wife,” he whispered softly, lying down beside her.

 

The next morning, Sano woke up to find that Megumi was no longer in bed. That was new. Usually, he was up earlier than her. He drew the covers back and saw immediately the distinctive tent in his boxers. It was actually a normal occurrence in most young males his age. But with a wife who was practically a stranger to him, it was really not the most pleasant sight to wake up to. His suspicion seemed only bolstered by the fact that she could not meet his gaze that morning when he came down for breakfast.

 

If it wasn’t so embarrassing for her, Sano would have thought it funny. But seeing as it was, he continued on as though nothing happened. It was only after he finished breakfast and was enjoying a glass of juice that Megumi spoke.

 

“Sano,” she began, “we’ve been married for three months and I know that you, being a man and all with normal...appetites.... Do you...I mean, is it possible that....?” She paused, unable to say another word. She could be blushing but it was difficult to tell with the light coming from behind her.

 

“Yes?” Sano prodded.

 

“Are you keeping a mistress somewhere?” The question was spoken in a small voice.

 

Sano coughed on his juice. “What?” He said, glancing at her with wide eyes.

 

“Is there someone you’re seeing?” She rephrased.

 

“You mean besides the two girlfriends I keep stashed in the closet?” Sano asked innocently.

 

Megumi looked blank for a moment and then she frowned. “I’m serious.”

 

“No, I’m not seeing anyone,” Sano answered soberly. He cocked an eyebrow at her and said casually, “Why, are _you_ seeing someone?”

 

She looked startled. “No.” The answer came automatically.

 

“What about that doctor of yours?” He retorted smoothly.

 

“He’s engaged,” she replied.

 

There was a reason why Aoshi did not volunteer any additional information about Makimachi Misao that day. Megumi had to admit that when she found out, she was not a little bit surprised. She had always known about Misao’s little crush on Aoshi, even way back when they were still dating. Now, it seemed that the little crush was not so little after all.

 

“Good to hear,” Sano said.

 

Megumi looked at him curiously. “You weren’t really worried about him and me, were you?” She asked.

 

Sano met her gaze across the table and grinned. “You never know. Three years is a long time.”

 

“But he’s my attending. It never even occurred to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

One morning, Megumi’s MX-5 did not work. Sano was coming down for his morning jog when he met her at the elevator. They stared at each other for a moment or two, their minds slow to process.

 

“Hi,” he finally said, his voice sounding odd even to his own ears.

 

“My car refuses to work,” she told him. “I was coming up to ask if I could borrow yours.”

 

“You want to borrow my car?” He repeated. It was like six o’ clock in the morning. His brain was only waking up.

 

“Do you mind?”

 

“No,” he said.

 

“Good. Where do you keep the keys?”

 

“Actually, I have it right here. Tell you what,” Sano suddenly said, “I’ll drive you.”

 

They drove in silence for several minutes. Megumi was not a particularly talkative woman and Sano had not a lot to say this morning either. It was the first time he drove her to work so the atmosphere inside the car was strangely electrified.

 

“I have a friend who owns a garage,” he finally said after several moments. “Do you want me to ask him to take a look at your car?”

 

“Would you?”

 

“Sure. It’s not a problem.”

 

“It’ll be Friday soon.” She said it like it was the worst news ever told.

 

“Did you hear anything from your father?” He asked.

 

“He says the clinic’s doing fine and that we’re making it through our monthly payments. But you know my father. He gets so caught up with his patients and forgets all about the other aspects of business.” She cast him a look. “Has your brother spoken to you? I mean, since that night.”

 

“No.” That man only ever spoke to him when he was threatening him about something. “Your family doesn’t really need the income from the clinic, right?” He asked after a while.

 

“No,” answered Megumi. “But you’re not thinking.... It’s a family business, Sano. My great-great grandfather set it up fifty years ago. It’s a part of our history.”

 

“But neither you nor your brother has thought of taking it over after your father,” he told her.

 

“Actually,” she began, hesitating over her words, “I thought that after I finish my residency, I might go back to Aizu.”

 

Sano looked surprised.

 

Catching his expression, Megumi explained, “I figured, since you don’t do anything, you won’t mind so much moving to Aizu. There’s nothing to tie you up here, is there? What do you think?”

 

He gazed at the road ahead. “I don’t know. It never occurred to me that I’d live anywhere else but Tokyo. Have you told your parents about it?”

 

“No. I wanted to ask you about it first,” she said. “Besides, I still have three years before I finish my residency.” After a moment, she added, “But it’s good to plan this far ahead. I’m starting to make financial arrangements. You never ask me for money –”

 

“It’s your money. You work hard for it,” he quickly said.

 

“Right, so I’ve got some tucked away. In fact, it occurred to me that I could directly help my father with my own money but I know he’d never let me live it down. Even if I say it’s for business, he won’t be able to accept it. He’d think it wouldn’t be fitting.”

 

“Yes, your father is very particular about things like that.”

 

“It’s very strange, don’t you think?” She murmured.

 

 

But he knew that she was not really talking about her father but about life in general. They turned into the driveway of the hospital and stopped in front of the lobby. It was still quite early. The guard on duty stared at the window as though trying to see beyond the dark tint that only gave him back his reflection.

 

Sano turned to stare at her. “Well, this is it,” he said, smiling. “I’ll get your car fixed.”

 

“Thanks,” she said. Then, leaning forward, she moved as if to give him a kiss on the cheek. Why? Because it was what normal couples did. However, Sano also took that moment to lean forward as well, obviously intending to do the same.

 

They met halfway and then paused.

 

“What were you going to do?”

 

“I was going to kiss you on the cheek.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Right.”

 

“Right?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Megumi moved to the right and Sano moved to the left. Their lips met.

 

“I thought you said right.”

 

“No, I meant ‘right’ like _right_.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No, kiss me again.”

 

“What?”

 

“Kiss me. We’re married.”

 

Sano glanced at her and saw that she was looking at his mouth curiously. He could not help but grin. Then, he leaned forward and cupped one side of her face with his hand. Finally, she raised her eyes to him. They were smiling. Sano kissed his wife.


	3. Kokoro

Part 3: _Kokoro_

 

The evening traffic looked light viewed from the top of the fiftieth floor. Saitou Hajime sipped from his glass of whiskey and stared at the woman sitting gracefully opposite him. Tokio seemed distracted.

 

“Am I keeping you from something?” He inquired politely.

 

“No, but I’m expecting a call.”

 

“Business?”

 

Tokio looked at him across the table. “Yes.”

 

Saitou took another sip from his glass. “You’d be glad to hear that my idiot brother and his wife did not appear for family dinner last Friday.”

 

“I’m sorry?” She looked blank.

 

“You’re always accusing me of being less than romantic,” he told her. “But, Tokio, some people need to get a clue in a more direct manner.”

 

* * *

 

 

The kiss lasted for several moments. It was not the most mind-blowing kiss that either one of them had ever had. It was a little awkward in fact. Megumi did not know where to put her hands and Sano did not want to mess up her hair. Their mouths warmed each other but they could swear that each of them was thinking the whole time.

 

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, a discreet tap on the passenger window forced them to pull apart. Megumi turned and pressed the button to lower the window down.

 

The security guard was standing outside, staring at the two of them pointedly. When he recognized Megumi, his eyes shifted. “ _O-hayo gozaimasu, Takani-sensei_ ,” he greeted.

 

She returned the greeting in a voice made husky by what just transpired. Sano did not say anything. Then the security guard shifted awkwardly as he told them that there was a line of vehicles after them.

 

Megumi spent the entire day feeling mollified. That was the first – the _very first_ – that she had ever done something that drew attention to herself. Apparently, one of her colleagues was among those who had to wait in the line outside the lobby and within the span of only a few hours, the story was spread.

 

“I’d like to have _my_ husband drive me to work one of these days,” one resident said.

 

“Your husband is forty years old, Kiyouko-san,” another retorted laughingly. “It can’t be that exciting.

 

“Fifteen minutes! We waited in that damn line for _fifteen minutes!_ ”

 

“Could you do it in fifteen minutes, Nagoya-sensei?”

 

Megumi avoided the locker room after that. But the cafeteria was another matter. She had to eat some time but she would rather die than walk into that place. So instead, she bought a hot meal and a bottle of water from a vending machine and took her lunch at the nurses’ station.

 

Fortunately, the gossip did not yet reach the nurses’ grapevine so she was able to have a peaceful time, eating her curry rice and _takoyaki_ and chatting with some of the nurses. Then, someone that she did not really want to see appeared.

 

Shinomori Aoshi looked stoic as usual as he asked one of the nurses to check up on his patient. His pale eyes drifted to Megumi and he said in his usual taciturn way, “Takani-san.”

 

“Shinomori-kun,” she said.

 

“I didn’t see your car in your space this morning,” he observed.

 

“Yes, it wouldn’t start this morning.”

 

“I see.” And with that, he walked away.

 

By afternoon, everybody at the hospital heard about the lobby incident with Megumi and her husband. For some unknown reason that Megumi did not understand, the staff considered it the most exciting piece of gossip they had ever heard in a while. It did not help that they were a rather young couple – by hospital staff standards – and the older married doctors simply believed that they were going through their second honeymoon.

 

“No children yet?” They asked in surprise, and then their faces filled with understanding. “Ah, no wonder.”

 

The younger ones were a little more pointed in their questions. And a little more impolite. Megumi was not sure how she was able to stand it for the rest of her shift but she did. However, after she got home, she felt altogether drained and unspeakably hungry.

 

A bored security guard nodded at her as she walked into the building and crossed an expansive red carpet to the elevator. The door closed behind her silently. A few minutes later, she was stepping across the threshold.

 

The curtains have been replaced, she noticed. Aqua. They hung in swags, framing a window view of the Tokyo Tower. A darker color carpeting covered every inch of the living-room floor, and white-velvet chairs, looking elegant and totally unused, were placed around the room. A curving couch the color of seaweed sat in front of what was a facade of a fireplace. A mirror glimmered above the mantel, reflecting the bookcase unit across the room filled with an entertainment system and stacks of CDs.

 

Everything was neat and tidy. When they first got married, she and Sano had agreed to hire a housekeeper to help maintain the place. Because Megumi spent most of the day at the hospital and Sano did not have the foggiest idea how to clean even his own room, it seemed like the most practical choice. It was, actually.

 

Megumi dropped her bag on the couch and walked towards the kitchen. She was there, kneeling on the floor in front of the open refrigerator when Sano walked in on her.

 

“You’re back,” he said, his voice still thick from sleep.

 

She whirled around in surprise. “You’re awake?”

 

“I thought I heard you come in,” he answered. There was no trace of embarrassment in his eyes when he got closer. He glanced curiously at what she was holding. “What are you eating?”

 

She had to look down at what she was holding. “Cake,” she answered, taking a bite. “I’m hungry.”

 

“What’s the matter? Didn’t you eat at work?”

 

“I couldn’t,” she said. Then, catching his eyes, she waved her hand dismissively. “It’s a long story.”

 

Sano narrowed his eyes at her. But when she did not volunteer any more information, he sighed and said, “At least, you should eat something warm. Stand up and go sit down over there. Let me heat something up for you.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“You know, you really should try eating healthy,” Sano commented as he took a plastic container from the fridge and placed it inside the microwave. “More fruits and vegetables, less caffeine and vending machine junk.”

 

“They have organic vending machines at the hospital now,” Megumi piped up, yawning. She placed her chin on both palms and watched Sano putter about in the kitchen. She noted absently that he was barefoot.

 

“What does your schedule look like this week?”

 

Megumi yawned again. “I get tomorrow and Friday off, then back again to my 18-hour shift until next week. Why?”

 

Sano filled two glasses of water and placed one of them in front of Megumi. “I was thinking maybe you’d like to go for a drive with me to Nagano-ken.”

 

“What is in Nagano?”

 

“Shimosuwa.” At Megumi’s blank but expectant expression, Sano only answered mysteriously, “You’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

 

The house sat halfway up the hill between two large hundred-year-old fir trees. As they approached it, Sano could see a figure sitting in the _engawa_ , watching their progress.

 

Sano and Megumi walked up the steep path from where they parked their car. As they came closer, a young boy suddenly dashed out from round back, followed quickly by a young girl, who was shrieking his name. Sano dropped his bags just in time to stop the boy before he crashed into his legs.

 

“Oh shit,” Sano swore as he felt the force of the impact. “What the hell has your sister been feeding you, kid?”

 

“Sano!” The boy called his name excitedly, tugging at his jacket. “You’re here!”

 

“You’re back!” The girl – a young woman, it turned out – said when she finally caught up with her brother.

 

“Of course, I’m back, idiot.” Sano reached out to playfully tussle the boy’s hair. When he tried to do the same with the girl, his hand got slapped away.

 

“Who’s she?” It was a demand.

 

Up until that moment, Megumi had remained a quiet observer. Too confused to venture a word. This was a side about Sano that she had absolutely no inkling about.

 

Sano cleared his throat. “Uki,” he said, referring to the girl, then to the boy, “Outa, I’d like you to meet my wife, Megumi.”

 

“Your wife? Shut up. Who’d wanna marry you?”

 

They were his siblings. Well, _half_ -siblings since they didn’t share a father. Higashidani Naname died when Sano was fifteen years old and Uki was eight. She died giving birth to Outa, the nine-year-old boy who had Sano’s big, brown eyes. Their father, Higashidani Kamishimoemon, found himself having to raise two kids and a newborn all on his own. Sano helped a lot. However, less than a year later, Saitou Hajime, still in his black suit and tie he wore to his own father’s funeral, came to introduce himself and take Sano away.

 

Old Man Higashidani, for that was what he was now – old and decrepit, nodded his head to confirm as Sano related the story to Megumi at the dinner table.

 

As it turned out, it was Outa’s birthday and Uki had made a small preparation of _sansai_ rice balls, _oyaki_ dumplings, pickles and _tempura_. Food, drinks and conversation flowed freely. There were energetic arguments about Outa’s schooling. Casual talks about the weather and farming. Droning discussions revolving around the town’s plans for the Onbashira Festival three years away. And inserted here and there were obnoxious jokes about each other’s quirks, dating back from childhood.

 

Megumi had not really grown up with a lot of siblings. Her brother, Ryuichi, was twenty years older than her. By the time she was old enough to participate in discussions at family dinner, Ryuichi was an adult and living by himself. So Megumi was, for the most part, the only child of the family.

 

The Higashidanis were loud, ardent and quite mad.

 

“I don’t give a rat’s ass. I’m gonna give that guy a piece of my mind,” Sano declared. That guy being Outa’s Kendo Club adviser. This was met with more impassioned protestations from Uki.

 

“Here, you should try this.” Outa, who sat next to Megumi on her right, placed a piece of vegetable-filled dumpling on her plate. He seemed unbothered by the ruckus his older siblings were making and was smiling cheerily.

 

“Is this the famous Nagano _oyaki_?” Megumi asked, deciding to follow his example and ignore her surroundings. She took a bite of the dumpling and hummed in pleasure.

 

“ _Sansai oyaki_. Good?" That was Sano, apparently listening to the exchange. Uki’s attention was diverted momentarily by Old Man Higashidani asking for a second helping of rice.

 

Megumi nodded, still chewing.

 

“Uki’s not a very good cook –”

 

“Hey!”

 

“—Tomorrow I’ll take you to a local shop that makes them good,” Sano continued as though he was never interrupted.

 

“Oh, take her to Kobayashi’s place, Sano,” Uki suggested as she scooped steamed rice into Outa’s empty bowl.

 

Sano scratched his chin. “That place’s still open?”

 

“Idiot, it’s like a local tourist hangout these days. Apparently, some blogger wrote about it and now people just go there and take pictures and what not.”

 

“Hm,” he sounded.

 

Megumi glanced at Sano in time to see him watching her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

That evening after dinner, Sano stayed out in the _engawa_ with Old Man Higashidani. Megumi was helping Uki with the dishes while Outa went to take a bath. Uki chattered on about how she’d never guessed that Sano would marry, let alone someone like Megumi, and she wanted to know how she came to know him and for how long. Megumi answered as best as she could without necessarily revealing any details because, one, she wasn’t sure if Sano would appreciate that, and two, she was pretty private and the questions were personal in nature.

 

“Did he get you pregnant?” Uki finally asked when none of Megumi’s evasive answers satisfied.

 

_Mou_.

 

In spite of the cool evening air, Megumi felt her face going hot. She excused herself and fled the kitchen. Along the way, she met Kamishimoemon, who did not take offense when she nearly bumped into him. The old man merely nodded at her, mouth drawn up as though in a knowing smirk. She hurried to their designated room, passing by the _engawa_ along the way.

 

“Hey, are you turning in?” Sano called to her. He was leaning against a post, finishing a can of Asahi Super Dry.

 

Megumi paused, one foot turned towards their room. “I’m tired.”

 

“Okay. The bath is over there.” He pointed towards where Outa had disappeared earlier.

 

Megumi took her time at the bath. It was the first time she was alone since arriving in Sano’s hometown. There was a lot to unpack about this trip but she did not feel like thinking too much. She relaxed. The minutes ticked by and she thought she’d fallen asleep but the water was still warm when she heard a discreet knock at the door.

 

“Megumi?” came Sano’s muffled voice. “Are you alright in there?”

 

“Yes,” she called out. “Just finishing up.”

 

She dried off and stepped out, wrapped in a light robe, to find Sano waiting at the door with a towel thrown across one shoulder. He grinned, his teeth showing white in the incandescent lighting of the bathhouse.

 

After her bath, Megumi found she was not so tired after all. So she went out into the _engawa_ on the pretext of reading a medical journal that she brought along with her. Sano later joined her, freshly bathed and wearing a _yukata_. He lit a cigarette.

 

“Can I have some?” She suddenly asked.

 

He looked at her curiously. “A cigarette?”

 

“Yes.”

 

He dropped down to a _seiza_ position and offered her the one he already lit. She took it and smoked quietly.

 

“You’ve smoked before?” He wondered after a while.

 

“Sometimes,” she said, blowing smoke into the air.

 

They sat together in companionable silence, sharing the cigarette.

 

It was a moonless night. The air was filled with the humming of cicadas.

 

“Sano, why did you bring me here?”

 

He did not answer right away. Merely stubbed out his cigarette, taking his time with it, pressing the lighted tip against the hard wood of a post. He glanced at her, giving her the same thoughtful look he’d given her earlier at dinner. Without consciousness of thought, he reached out to brush a strand of hair that had fallen across her shoulder. Doing so made the neckline of her _yukata_ fall open wide enough to reveal a shaft of white skin over her collarbone. Sano swallowed but didn’t look away and Megumi made no move to fix it.

 

“If we’re going to make this work – make this real,” he said quietly, without breaking eye contact, “I want you to see me, the real me. Without the fancy.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Nagano? What are they doing in Nagano?” Tokio wondered aloud.

 

Saitou turned away from the window and crossed the room to his desk. He took a seat, gazing absently at the plans that Tokio had unrolled in front of him. “His mother married a local from that town. They had a family.”

 

“They kept in touch all these years?

 

“I’m not surprised,” Saitou revealed, adding by way of changing the subject, “Have you thought about my offer?”

 

Tokio glanced at him askance. “Offer?”

 

“Tokio,” Saitou said, frowning, “are you planning to respond to everything I say with a question?”

 

Her voice went cool, her tone very round. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t you?”

 

That earned a smile, followed quickly by a laugh when the cloud did not lift from the other’s expression.

 

* * *

 

 

Saturday morning found Megumi up earlier than usual. She yawned and stretched, turning and coming to rest on her back. She stared blankly at the unfamiliar ceiling for a second before remembering where she was. She glanced at the empty spot beside her, at the unrolled blanket and the tell-tale indentation on the pillow. Looking around, then giving pause, she realized that it was so quiet, she could actually hear voices of people coming from outside.

 

Sano looked up from chopping firewood when Megumi, wrapped in a light _yukata_ , wandered outside, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She did not see him. Sano wiped the sweat from his forehead and leaned on his axe, still staring at the figure of his wife.

 

“Sano’s in love,” Uki observed from her spot at the kitchen window. She was hidden from view of her subjects by the wall of the main house and one of the fig trees that guarded the house.

 

Old man Higashidani entered through the back door just then and harrumphed.

 

Uki glanced at him over her shoulder. But the old man just placed the freshly chopped firewood he carried in a neat pile beside the fireplace. Of his daughter’s observation, he said nothing. Uki returned her attention to the couple outside and sighed.

 

“Good morning, sunshine,” Sano said, grinning as a still sleep-tussled Megumi came ambling over.

 

She smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist. “Hi.”

 

“Did you have a good night’s sleep?”

 

“Like my first real sleep in years.”

 

Thwack. The wood split into two and Sano used his foot as leverage as he pulled back the axe. He straightened and looked at his progress. He had made a decent pile and decided it was enough. He placed the axe on the side and came up to join Megumi on the _engawa_. She reached up to brush tiny wood splinters that stuck to his hair. Doing so forced them to stand close together.

 

Someone cleared their throat and both of them drew back, Megumi dropping her arm quickly. Kamishimoemon was by Sano’s pile of wood, picking up as many pieces as he could gather in both arms before leaving again, as unobtrusively as he came.

 

“Wanna go somewhere later?” Sano said lowly.

 

“Where?”

 

He shrugged. “Anywhere you wanna go.”

 

“It’s your hometown, Sano.”

 

“All I know are gambling places and beer houses,” he admitted sheepishly.

 

“Let’s ask your sister then.”

 

He made a face.

 

“Oh,” Megumi said, suddenly realizing. “Is this a date?”

 

His grin came slow. “Sure.”

 

The place had no name. A trickle of early customers was seated by the counter, watching the chef deftly flip the flattened _oyaki_ balls on a pan, then transferring each one into a steamer basket. None turned when Megumi and Sano entered. They found two unoccupied barstool, and the bartender came around to ask their pleasure.

 

They ordered Nagano’s famous _oyaki_ – buckwheat dumplings filled with mushrooms, squash and eggplant. Sano told her to try the local pickle, which she liked, and an insect dish doused in sweet soy, which she didn’t like. They shared a small bowl of macha soft serve ice cream and drank Asahi Super Dry, which they discovered was each other’s favorite.

 

“It just goes well –”

 

“—well with any kind of dish, yeah,” Sano finished, looking at her.

 

She smiled.

 

He grinned.

 

It was perfect the way they had come together. They stayed for all of two hours. It was five months of being together and not knowing anything about each other encapsulated in one hundred and twenty minutes. They talked about everything and nothing. They laughed. They drank. They spoke without words.

 

It was their first date.

 

* * *

 

 

The table beside the window of that restaurant in the fiftieth floor was vacant. Instead, there was a single, long-stemmed rose placed on a crystal vase filled with water. It was the first thing that Takagi Tokio saw when she entered and the sight drew a soft smile to her face.

 

The maitre d’ approached her. “Do you have a reservation, _madam_?”                                            

 

“Yes, I do,” she answered.

 

She took her usual place at the table and looked down at the view below. It was snowing outside. The city was covered in white. On top of the table, the rose was darkly red. There were tiny drops of dew on its petals. The flower was freshly cut.

 

She wondered if he sent it all the way from whatever Southeast Asian country he was in right now. He could not make it all the way here in time. If he did, he would have been sitting there across from her, complaining about the fools in the world in that business-like tone of his. She could not see him.

 

But what one did not see, one could imagine.

 

 

_Owari_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of 3.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of a fic written circa 2008.


End file.
